Una curiosa Pillow Talk
by kitsune96
Summary: Spin-off de niñeras, historia paralela a "se un caballero, decian" y "party hard en casa de hime-sama". Levy vuelve de su misión para toparse con Gajeel husmeando en su cuarto. Una curiosa charla entre ambos antes de que la maga caiga dormida


Gajeel entró por la ventana a Fairy Hills a ver si la dueña de aquella biblioteca con cama ya había vuelto de su misión. Aún no.

Dio un suspiro de fastidio y se sentó en la cama de la enana, ignorando por completo el sonido que hizo esta ante el inusual peso. Ahora, ¿qué diablos hacía? se dijo que esperaría a ver si la peliazul se dignaba a llegar, pero...¿y mientras?

Reparó en la esquinita de un librero, unas tres novelas apiladas en inconsistencia con el orden general del lugar. Guiado por la curiosidad, agarró una

_En la oscuridad_

Por el titulo podía creerse que se trataba de una novela negra, pero tras un par de observaciones, el Dragon Slayer descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que una novela erótica que, por lo manoseada que estaba, debió haber sido leída al menos un centenar de veces.

Sonrió con malicia, seguro de que podría molestar a la enana con las, de seguro, estúpidas cursilerías picantes que aparecían allí...

Sin embargo, tras un rato de lectura, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación.

Joder, si esos eran los gustos de la enana en ese aspecto...la Mcgarden tenía preferencias tan pervertidas como refinadas y particulares

—¿como...como se supone que complaces a alguien así? — pensó nervioso. Vale, que él tenía pensado decírselo en su momento (o ver si ella hacía algún movimiento, lo que pasara primero) y, en caso de ser correspondido, suponía que _eso _no les resultaría del todo ajeno...

Pero...

Ahora que sabía de los gustos de la muchacha estaba preocupado, ¿y si no era capaz de mantenerla satisfecha? maldición, su orgullo, no solo como amante, sino también como hombre podía verse extremadamente dañado

—¿sabes qué? fingiré que no eh visto nada y que solo eres una alucinación causada por el estrés— la voz lo hiso aterrarse

Levy lo había visto leyendo una novela porno, genial

Volteó a verla, la chica lucía extremadamente cansada y de hecho un par de profundos cercos oscuros cruzaban sus ojos

Era una versión peliazul de la tipa de Watamote

La maga de escritura solida se dejó caer en su cama, arrimándose contra el rincón izquierdo, el pelinegro tomó asiento a su lado

—pareces hecha mierda—

—estoy hecha mierda— corrigió dando un suspiro

—dicen que cada vez que suspiras dejas ir un poco de felicidad (1)—

—Hitagi también dice que los moyashis son deliciosos porque puedes escribir "moyashi" (2) con los kanjis de "moe"—

—viéndolo así, realmente suenan deliciosos—

—prefiero los dangos, gracias—

—pero los dangos no son moe—

—si lo son, son tan moe como el trabalenguas de Tsubasa (3)—

—¿el qué? —

—"¿te nyaginas a un adnyaistrador de un zoonyagico inyaginario imaginyando que adnyanistra un zoolonyaco inyaginario?" (4) — lo dijo poniendo especial énfasis en el "nya"

Gajeel si ntió un poco de sangre bajar por su nariz

—vaya, veo que mi seiyuu es bastante más loli de lo que pensaba...me pregunto si a Romeo le jugara en contra... (5) —

El pelinegro ignoró el comentario meta ficticio

—ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo normal es que me hubieras corrido de tu cama, ¿no lo crees? —

—oh, yo también tengo mis limites en ese aspecto. Quiero decir, puedo tomar una ducha con una amiga pero no permitirle que me manosee. Sin embargo, creo que no razón para mantener distancia con un sujeto que estuvo en mi cuarto esperando a que yo llegara—

Gajeel hiso un puchero como si estuviera enfadado

Levy se rió

—Por Mavis, y luego Mira me dice que no eres un personaje tsundere—

—¿por qué siento que estoy siendo comparado con una bola de tipas planas? —

—oh, si quieres puedo ponerte al lado del príncipe de los Saiyayin o de un medio demonio perro (6)...ahora que lo pienso tu y el primero se llevarían muy bien—

—¡no me juntes con tipos que no conozco! — Gajeel alzó la voz para decir eso

—por cierto, enana, ¿puedo recostarme? es aburrido estar sentado—

—"Levy-chan ¿puedo usarte como mi dakimakura personal?" —

—¡como si yo fuera a decir algo como eso! —

—pero quizás lo pensaste—

Maldición

Gajeel apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sintió como la maga de escritura solida apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

—¿qué haces? — preguntó con un tono apenas imperceptible de nerviosismo en su voz

—ya que no tendré la comodidad de ser abrazada por alguien al menos me gustaría poder apoyarme en ti, ¿no puedo? —

—no, no puedes—

—no te veo tratando de soltarte—

—es que tu maldita cama es muy pequeña, no puedo moverme aquí—

—"no es como si quisiera que te apoyaras en mí, pero tu maldita cama es muy pequeña y si me acuesto no queda espacio para los dos, así que estoy forzado a soportar que te acerques"—

—¡no tuerzas lo que digo! —

—no lo tuerzo, solo lo traduzco de idioma tsundere a normal—

—no sé que es tsundere pero estoy seguro de que no tienen un idioma propio—

—tú lo hablas, deberías saberlo—

—¡no me describas con términos que no entiendo! — ella sonrió

—por cierto, Gajeel—

—¿qué quieres? —

—esta Pillow Talk (7) está bastante interesante, pero _es serio _estoy cansada, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después? —

Un momento

—¡¿desde cuándo esto es una "charla de cama"?!— reclamó avergonzado

—oye, no la llames charla de cama, eso puede malinterpretarse como "una charla post coito" y, hasta donde yo sé, al menos, sigo siendo más virgen que el aceite de oliva—

Silencio

—enana—

—dime—

—cállate y duérmete ya— ella rió

—claro, buenas noches—

* * *

ajajaja pobre Gajeel, hablar con Levy cuando tiene la cabeza revuelta no a de ser muy bonito XD

referencias usadas en esa cosa

(1): Una frase de Hitagi, personaje de la saga monogatari

(2)germen de frijol

(3): Hanekawa Tsubasa, personaje de la saga monogatari

(4) el trabalenguas en su version "normal" vendria siendo "¿te imaginas a un hombre imaginario imaginando que administra un zoologico imaginario?"

(5) el seiyu de Levy es Mariya Ise, esta chica tambien hace la voz de Romeo (el de fairy tail) en el anime. Si has escuchado la cancion "chocolat" de panty y stocking (dado que ella hace la voz de stocking) sabras a que me refiero con voz de loli

(6) Se refiere a Vegeta de la saga dragon ball y a Inuyasha del anime con el mismo nombre

(7) el termino pillow talk hace referencia a una pelicula que en español se llama "confesiones a media noche" el termino se usa popularmente para definir la charla intima de una pareja, comunmente despues del sexo


End file.
